


Everything you can imagine...

by Dragonfairofberk



Category: Original Work
Genre: ...Well some, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Drama, No idea what I'm doing, Not Beta Read, Portal Fantasy, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry, To many stories to work on in many phases., headaches for the author, i need a break, life is very strange, steampunk (Implied), written as a reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfairofberk/pseuds/Dragonfairofberk
Summary: .... is real.Pablo PicaussoLucille Laura Queensley is the second oldest child in her family, a prodigy in her own right, Lucielle had been happy living in her brother's shadow, but when her brother dies in a movement, Lucille is forced to take certain responsibilities that she never wanted.Falling into another world, Lucielle need to seek answers allows her to go on adventure with her two guardian friends that introduced her to their world.Lucille will be presented with choice, which shall she choose?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t care, I just want to explore,” Yells Lucille, Green eyes alight like green fire. Her mother looks displeased at her daughter’s unwillingness to go along with her plans as the eldest child.

“Lucille…” Her mother begins, but the green eyed girl growls.

“I don’t care  _ Mother, _ ” Says Lucille, “That you and FaTHeR have plans for me, I am not marrying some rich pervert to preserve our legacy,” Says Lucille and she stomps off out of the parlor.

“Lucille Laura-” Her mother begins to say, only to hear the door slam shut.

Lucille storms passed servants, her anger flaring like a volcano on spewing slow lava.

Heading out to her family’s guardian, Lucille takes a breath of fresh air, grabbing a pin that was holding her hair back in a proper look. Pulling it out and allowing long curls of onyx hair to flow down her back. Emerald eyes took in the family gardan, the sounds and sight calming Lucille down. Hiking her dress slightly, Lucille walks through the garden, heading to her favorite spot she would share with her brother Ryan. 

Ryan, Lucille hadn’t thought about her brother ever since his death just over three years ago by a botched protest gone wrong, Ryan had been shot in the chest and died in the hospital from infection. The eldest Queensley children had been close as siblings could be, often doing things together and sharing things they only ever told each other and never their parents. Heading to a rather large willow called “Ryan’s tree,” for it had been her brother’s favorite place in the manor to escape the demands of daily life.

Slipping under the foliage, Lucille sits down on the cool,bright grass. Resting her head against the trunk, Lucille closes her eyes and imagines the worlds her brother created when he told stories, but a conversation they had a week before the failed protest.

_ “Remember Lula, things might not seem easy or what they seem, you always stay true to yourself, no matter who you are,” he said, biting into an apple. _

_ “Why?” Asked Lucille, placing her sandwich on her plate. _

_ “I feel that something could go wrong,” Says Ryan, Peridot eyes twinkling with thought, “And I thought you might need the advice if something were to happen to me,” He said. _

_ “Nothing will happen to you,” She retorts and Ryan smiles, prushing a strand of hair from her face. _

_ “Think of it as a just incase-,” He said with a slight smile, “Incase you feel lost,” He said. Lucille rolls her eyes, but smiles. _

“I wish you were here Ryan,” Says Lucille, “I wish you told me what it means so I don’t have to figure out your stupid advice riddles that you love so much,” She said. A breeze blows her hair away from her face, caressing her cheeks. 

Thinking nothing of it, Lucillet lets her guard down for just a moment, only to feel vines suddenly wrap around her wrists,waist, and ankles. Lucille struggles against the vines, screaming for help as she is dragged into the willow.

Black, That was all Lucille could see. She struggled to open her eyes, but through will she opens to eyes, only to see she is not in familiar surroundings. 

The… Forest she was in looked like it came straight from fairy tales that little Camille read for bedtime with trees so large and richly colored, shrubbery dotting the forest here and there with solid earth under her.

Standing up, Lucille brushes off her dress and looks around.

_ Where am I though _ ? She asked herself as she looked around from her spot. Deciding to explore, Lucille calls out, hoping if anyone can hear her and help understand where she is.

“Hello,” She called again, Feeling very lost and nowhere to go, she collapsed against a base of a tree and buried her head into her knees, feeling rather hopeless.

Hearing a rustle, Lucille looks up startled and stands up, ready to dash. The rustling becomes closer and louder, Lucille dashes into the forest, fear running through her veins and pumping adrenaline into them. 

Lucille can hear speaking, but she can’t understand due to the running, but feeling something behind her, Lucille tries to run faster, only to be grabbed by the waist and hoisted onto horseback. She screams in surprise and someone speaks up.

“Hey, we’re trying to help you,” Snaps a deep voice with an accent she didn’t recognize.

“Alcaeus, not helping,” Said a slightly higher pitched voice.

“Give me a break Ninos,” snaps Alcaeus and lets out a huff, “She’s got a pair of lungs on her, my ears are ringing,” said Alcaeus.

“Most people would if they felt like they’re being kidnapped,” Says Ninos in a tone of expiration.

“But we’re Guardians Ninos,” Alcaeus retorts, Lucielle had yet to open her eyes or speak of what was going on, “Not Kidnappers,” He said and Ninos sighs in annoyance. Lucielle opens one of her eyes just a wink, and finds herself staring at a well muscled back with what looked like tribal tattoos and scars.

Allowing her other eye to open, Lucielle looks around with slight curiosity.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Said a gentle voice. Looking to her side, Lucielle is greeted by a bronzed-skinned male with copper eyes and raven hair, he was also covered in similar tribal tattoos, but from his back was a pair of colorful wings that looked like they belonged on a statue from eastern statue, graceful figure with loose clothing and armor, “We’re not going to hurt you,’ he said softly. Lucielle felt strangely comfortable with him, like she could trust him.

“Where are you taking me?” She asked and the winged male, Ninos she realized, smiled.

“Alcaeus and I are taking you to the city Sental, our home,” Says Ninos.

“Sental,” Lucielle said softly, “What- Who are you?” She asked. Alcaeus answers this time.

“ We are the guardians, protectors,sentinels, whatever you call us,” Says Alcaeus, still looking ahead, “And we are the protectors of humanity, heralds of life and death and keepers of Balance,” He said with a certain reverence.

“Your…” She tries to think of a good word, “Guardian angels?” She asked, unsure. Ninos laughs like he can’t believe her.

“Not angels exactly,” Said Ninos, “We’re spirits, Myths in a way,” he said. Lucielle’s brows furrow in thought.

_ What did I stumble upon, _ She asked herself as the got closer to Sental.


	2. Sental

The city of Sental as the trio apporuched was city was city made of glass,precious metals, and gemstones that seem to sparkle in the white sunlight in the summer light, Trees dotted the landscape and sprawling fields filled with colorful flowers, you could see shapes of people in the distance with odd features,wings,bodies of other animals,horn or antlers, extra limbs and more that could be seen from Lucielle could see from her perch on Alcaeus’s back.

“Is That…” Lucielle asks, awe in her voice of the gleaming city.

“That’s Sental,” says Ninos, he smiles, the look on Lucielle’s face is something to behold indeed, “Not What you expected?” He asked.

“Well, I kind of expected that it would be, I don’t know, Utilitarian,” Admits Lucielle with slight embarrassment.

Alcaeus throws his head back, his hair nearly hitting Lucielle in the face, “We may be warriors, but we are also scholars,” He said, still laughing at Lucille’s embarrassment.

“Alaeus be nice,” Says Ninos, but there is still a smile on his face nonetheless, “Sental is a gift from the primordials for protecting the earth and helping in a ancient battle,” Explains Ninos, “Sental was built over our original village, There are portals in special areas of the buildings that allow us to go to and from earth. It’s sacred ground, not blessed by angels, but the original gods, Odin,Lugh,Athena,Ishtar and others all agreed we could stay to protect the earth, the heavens and the other world, God, yes the big guy-” Says Ninos when notices that Lucielle is about to speak up, “He allowed us to stay, allowing us to keep our original duty, but we really don’t deal much with angelic or demonic business,” says Ninos.

“You’re remiments of a different time,” Says Lucielle, “But how come I have never heard of you?” She asked.

“Blame the Christans,” Says Alcaeus with a sneer, “They destroy all records of us in the real world,” He said bitterly.

“Not really,” Says Ninos, “Many of our stories were hidden from the Christens, converted to simple stories as a way to protect them, those who saw what the stories, burned them and destroyed, but many of stories are still passed down through oral tradition that were written down years latter unknowingly,” He explain, his Brown eyes twinkling.

“That is oddly clever,” Says Lucielle.

“It is,” agrees Ninos, nodding his head. Lucielle couldn’t help but entranced by Ninos’s movements, he moved with a certain grace as he flew close to the ground, his wings were stretched out that he could glide like a falcon, but Ninos’s wings would flap in small movements like a well oiled machine or a glider.

_ He’s so graceful,  _ She thought, but Lucielle realized that she had spoken the thought aloud when Alcaeus stared at her with Bark brown eyes.

“What?” She asked, a blush appearing on her cheeks, Alceaus smiles… Well smirked as he realized that Lucielle’s comment was that of interest.

“You are an interesting mortal,” He said. Lucielle felt her cheeks brighten to that of cherry, groaning with annoyance, She buries her face into her hands, being careful to not fall off of the earth guardian’s back. Once her embarrassment had simmered down that she didn’t need to feel like that she wasn’t going to explode, Lucielle uncovers her face, only to be greeted by the sight of large crystal gates with silver inlaid resembling vines or ivy crawling up walls. Two guards posted by the door stood at attention, their amor gleaming in the summer light like mirrors polished to clarity. 

The first on the right was tall and built like a tree trunk with long limbs that them look like someone ready for battle,his ravan hair was braided, his helmet shaped like a crown in the front that was open in the back, His skin was dark like coco beans that had been roasted with eyes like caramel, his armor was stylistic and utilitarian at the same time, loose clothing with decorative armor that looks like it was meant to by that way, an illusion.

The second on the slimmer and smaller, like a flower. Butterfly wings delicate and slightly spread, ready for flight were color iridescent blues,greens,oranges, reds and Blacks, She bore a similar helmet, her hair the color of marble piled into a plait atop her head. Her skin was like pearl with opalescent shine to it and her eyes were like the Tuscan sun on the water. She also was dressed similarly to the man, but her outfit had something that looked like a skirt of sorts, but Luciell couldn’t tell.

“Adeze.Alfdís, How are you friends,” says Alcaeus, coming to a stop, Ninos lands on the ground with a slight crouch. Alfdís looked with surprise, her eyes widening and a smile made a way upon her face as recognition came to her face.

“Alcaeus,Ninos, Thank the council you’re back,” She said, a slight accent made her voice hard, “It has been boring guarding the gates,” She said, sagging, Alfdís then notices Lucielle.

“Who's the Mortal?” She asked, tilting her head to the side, Lucielle felt small in the four guardians presents, the sudden need to hide seeming to take over her mind. Ninos places a reassuring hand on her shoulder as if to tell her that it was alright. Lucielle took a deep breath and sat even more straight then she had even done.

“My name is Lucielle Laura Queensely, I’m from Richmond,Virginia,” Says Lucielle. Adeze looks thoughtful, his gaze seeming to stare into her like he was searching for something.

“Do you have a brother named Ryan Ryder Queensley?” He asked and Lucielle perked up at the mention of her brother’s name.

“That’s my brother’s name,” she said, Adeze smiles slightly, his right hand goes to his belt and pulls out something from one of the pouches.

“When your brother died,” He began, “He wanted me to give this to you,” Lucielle took the object form Adeze’s hand, It was a locket, the oval shaped pendant hunt from a delicate chain, a filigree design that looks like the willow in her family’s yard, small pearls were on the chain, spaced out. Opening the locket, was a picture of her brother, the slight smile on his face, his eyes alight with mischief, His Black hair combed to the sides to reveal his stunning features, and words engraved into the metal.

_ “Remember Lula, things might not seem easy or what they seem, you always stay true to yourself, no matter who you are,”  _ The use of her nickname hit Lucielle hard like a spark of electricity that jolts a machine to life. 

“Oh Ryan,” She said, Her eyes starting to cloud slightly at the words, Her brother’s words that had been ringing like a bell whenever she thought of her brother.

“Thank you,” She said, nodding her head in the guardian's direction. Adeze’s eye contain a look of understanding, Like he understand the pain of losing someone.

“You are most welcome,” Said Adeze, nodding his head back. He and Alfdís grab the handles of the large doors and pull them open with ease.

“Welcome to the city of Guardians,” They said in union, “Sental, The city of mystique and charisma.” The inside was beautiful and like a eastern market place filled with different stalls,vendors, and guardians wandering around, buying items and talking. 

“Oh my…” The words die in Lucielle’s tongue as she is taken by the beauty.

“It is breathtaking,” Agrees Ninos. Alaecus pushes her forward.

“Come on,” He said, “We need to take you to see the council,” He said.

“Who’s the council?” She asked.

“They are the leaders, chosen by the people to lead us, they are the best of the best, warriors and scholars with access to knowledge most don’t have,” Ninos explained. Lucielle looks towards the the spire that he was pointing to in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has passed on, He has left a locket for Lucille with the advice that he gave her before the gone wrong strike. What the council do to or with Lucielle?  
> Dragonfairofberk  
> P.S Sorry for the inconsistent updating, I have been busy with collage and life, and working on other orignal works. But I will try and update as I can.  
> Stay safe and stay healthy.


	3. The Council

Inside the walls of Sental, the city looked like it belonged to a different time, or something out of a painting or storybook. The marketplace resembled a maze, wherever you turned, there was always another stall would seem to appear.

The stalls themselves were simple, a table with a colorful canopy and wares spread out on display. Guardians of different shapes and sizes milled around, different from the last, Somed dressed in armor that looked less used than Alcaeus’s or Ninos’s armor, which she realized now in the open light, was scruffed and tarnished, although the armor was well taken cared off, the armor didn’t glean or glitter at all, instead the armor was used to, age making it look like the armor had been used for years. Guardians not dressed in armor were dressed in light and flowy garments in vibrant colors that seemed to shimmer like gemstones. Some Guardians seemed interested in seeing Lucielle, a human among beings unknown. 

Lucielle felt eyes on her, but tried to ignore the stares, The city of Sental was maze-like with its many different areas, from neighborhoods,market places, and more. Homes were either built up in trees or on the ground like huts or other types of houses that looked deceiving.

As they get closer to the center, Things start to change, become nicer, almost looking at the cities of legends long forgotten. 

Lucielle could feel a power flow through the air and in the land, an ancient sort of power that seemed to have been exciting for a long time, like a force that was weaving itself into her being.

“Who are the Guardians?” Lucielle asks the warriors, looking between them both.

“The Guardians are old,” Says Alcaeus, “We have been around since times was undocumented, and when humans first appeared, They could not see us, and as timed passed, they started to see as forces of nature, or creatures of the earth,sky, and water, spirits in a way. We helped mortals in their time of need, giving some of our blood to help them gain special powers and abilities-” As Alcaeus tells the story of the guardian, The beginning of their creation to their deep history that was expansive and great. The spire that the Guardian council seemed to take place in the highest room in the spire, grew closer and then became light to a low lit with lights of yellow and orange, giving it the dark stone a warm glow. The stairs were steep and made of sandstone, pewter railings lining either side, but they looked rarely used. Grabbing the Rallings to give herself extra leverage to get up the stairs, She watches as her two escorts take the stairs easily as if they didn’t have the same limitations as she did, then again, they weren’t like her, human and with limits.

Arriving at the final flight of stairs was like standing on top of a mountain, you felt like you had defeated an impossible task. Walking towards a large single door, glided in gemstones, Lucielle could feel a power that seemed to dance around her with caution.

As the door opened, Lucielle was greeted by the sight of tall figures clothed in various shades of Grey with accent colors to identify each of the council members from the other.

“Welcome, Lucielle Queensely,’ says the Guardian council, their voices cool as ice as they spoke in union.

‘We have heard much about you,’ said one dressed in grey and blue outfit.

‘It is a pleasure to meet you too,’ She said, curtsying to the members.

The council members speak to her, sometimes questioning her two escorts, something felt weird to Lucielle though, like they were wondering, or looking for confirmation of something, she felt a shiver dance down her spine, something was definitely going on.

The meeting came to a close and now dismissed to stay with them for who knows how long, Lucielle felt that feeling that something was going on.

“Hey,” Said Ninos as he taps her shoulder, “ Are you okay?” He asked, worry evident on his face.

“I don’t know,” She admitted, “Something feels… off, I don’t know how to explain it,” She said.

“The council is interesting to deal with for the first time, But I can tell you that something is coming,” Said Ninos, leaving Lucielle alone with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is going on that has the guardians wary, but what?


	4. A mystery to solve

Lucielle had taken time to try and organize her thoughts. Remembering the old stories Ryan would tell her when they were younger, from fairytales to ones made on the spot, One stuck out. 

Ryan and her had been twelve at the time, They had just finished lessons and decided to go into the library and find some interesting books to read. 

_ “Hey sister mine,” He said, causing her to look for her copy of “ _ _ Les Misérables _ _ ” by Victor Hugo. _

_ “Yes Brother?” She asked, sitting up a little more proper. _

_ “Want to hear a story?” He asked, causing her to roll her eyes. _

_ “When ever you can’t find a story brother , you make one up of your own making,” She said, “Do you ever write them down?” She asked. _

_ “Some,” Ryan said with a smile, “That sticks around , and I write down,” He said.  _

_ “Brother,” She said, folding her arms, facepalming, hitting her goggles on accident. Ryan rolls his eyes . _

_ “Will you listen at least?” He asked.  _

_ “Allright,” she said with a faux sigh. Sitting down next to her brother. This was one of the many stories of the guardians he had often talked about coming into the story. _

_ Long ago, When humanity was in its youth, when people believed that nature was ruled by gods and spirits. There existed a race of beings that are stronger, faster, and smarter than any human being, They could be human in appearance, but they could also be a mix of human and animal, they had powers over the mind, nature and spirit, but as people stopped believing in them, they disappeared, hiding in their realm, in their walls of stone and wood. But like all normal people, problems started to arise in theri society, a civil war of great size, causing strife as ideals clashed against one another. Some left their society to create one of their own.  _

_ The guardians created a council to make sure that no one would make the same mistakes as those who left the guardians. But something dark seemed to seep in the mind of the council members. Something had to be done, but it seemed there was no one to stop the corruption. But the strangest thing happened, a brilliant of opalences that seemed to shoot from the tower of the council, straight into the sky and then it disappeared as quickly it appeared , the tower collapsed, and taken as a sign, that the council kept the order, not enforced it, The guardians were spirits of nature, not human by any means, and so it became a cautionary tale to worn people of not overstepping what they think is wrong with nature, for it will fight back. _

* * *

Waking up from her dream, Lucielle felt like she had just woken from a weird trace that induced memories.

_ Lucielle….  _ Lucielle looked up.

_ Lucielle…  _ The voice called again, Lucielle looked around, wondering what she had heard.

_ Lucille… _ the voice called again, without thinking, Lucielle followed it, wandering around the mostly quiet city, As the voice called her, Lucielle felt the voice was familiar, like she was following a person that had been pulled from her childhood was calling her, bring her…

“Lucielle!” She hears Ninos shouts. Feeling something grab her arms, Lucielle’s eyes become focused once more.

“What happened?” She asked in a slightly dazed state, as if she was waking up from a dream.

“I don’t know,” Says Ninos, loosening his grip on her arms, “When I heard that you disappeared from your room, I thought something had happened to you,” He said, looking distressed, worried, and relieved, as if knowing that whatever happened was delayed.

“I’m okay,” She said, turning around to face the winged guardian, “You saved me,” She told Ninos, but Lucielle’s smile became less reassuring, not quite reaching her eyes.

“I thought-” Pursing her lips, Ninos looked interested.

“You thought what?” He asked.

“I thought I heard my brother calling me,” Said Lucielle.

“We need to see a close friend of mine,” Said Ninos.


	5. Scrying seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When what happened earlier, Ninos takes Lucielle to see a suppose 'friend' of his.  
> With the information at hand, Lucielle desicides of her own will to figure what the phenomenon is. Ninos and Alcaeus must help their friend, but also her understand Guardian law.

The incident as the trio had called it, Lucielle had called Alcaeus and Ninos friends at this point, was disperbing at best and when Alcaeus heard of what happened, he agreed with his friend that Lucielle should see this friend.

After Ninos and Alcaeus had finished training, Lucielle had spent time at the local library, or what was a local library for the guardians, when the duo came to retrieve her, Ninos had led them through the marketplace through some often used streets, but also through back allies to shadier parts.

“Is this…” Asked Lucielle and Alcaeus shake his head.

“No,” He said, “We’re lucky, The shadier parts are more for deals, and those who had some demon in them,” Explains Alcaeus.

“So Guardians can be both?” Asked Lucielle.

“Yep,” Replies Ninos, “Most Guardians are a mix of good and evil to reflect our status as those in between both devils and angels, despite noting being both, some of us can have their blood in our veins,” Explained Ninos.

“Really,” Says Lucielle and Alcaeus nods.

“Yeah, Ninos for example has blood of a dji-” He begins to say only for Ninos to interrupt him.

“But a lot of guardians don’t talk about it because it's suppose to be a  _ secret, _ ” Says Ninos, placing stress on secret, and then becomes a little more chipper, “and here we are,” He said, and knocked on the door of a old building that looked like a former tavern.

“Ninos,” Said a woman as she opens the door, She looked to be of exotic descent with her dark hair that curled this way and that with matching dark eyes and skin the color of sand, “Where have you been?” She asked, hugging the guardian revealing a pair of wings similar Ninos’s own.

_ Siblings?  _ Thought Lucielle.

“Lucielle, I like you to meet my sister Bruria,” Says Ninos, placing an arm around his sister, “She has the gift to see into the past and future, she can scry,” He explained.

“It's nice to meet you,” Said Lucielle, holding her hand out for Bruria to shake.

“Nice to meet you, and I’m glad I can be of some help,” Said Bruria, shaking Lucielle’s hand, nodding her head. 

Ninos’s sister guides them into her hut to a glowing bowl of water with a shell of a turtle and a few other items. Ninos and Lucielle explain what happened moments earlier, neither missing any detail.

“I see,” Says Bruria after both finish their tale, “I have a theory though.” 

“What is it?” Asked Alcaeus.

“Sometimes, people who have died don't completely pass on from life, so Guardians take them to a grove where souls can communicate with those they were close with, allowing them to complete work they have never finished,” Explained Bruria.

“My brother is calling me?”Asked Lucielle with surprise.

“That's what it may be,’” Says Bruria, nodding her head.

“Then I have to go to that location,” Says Lucielle.

“Woah,” Says Alcaeus, holding his hand in front of himself, stepping in her path.

“Lu, We have stuff we have to do first before we can do a mission like this,” He explained.

“Okay we do that, then we go out to find my brothers’ soul,” Said Lucielle and all three Gaurdians share a look with one another. 

Both Guardian sentals nodded in agreement, before they decided to get back to HQ. Paperwork took a few days because no-one simply did things of their own free will, so they had to do a few extra things. Once that was done, Ninos and Alcaeus had to gather supplies for the mission and figure out a timeline, and a few other things, while also explaining a few customs to Lucielle, but they were soon off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Today is the first day of nanowrimo, I'm also a school student, but I will try my best to get work done while also writing when I can from Chapter five ownards.  
> Have a good day and stay safe.  
> Dragonfairofberk


	6. Strife gorge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you are all doing alright.   
> Things have been interesting😓, I have collage work I have to catch up on, and my material extended family is making things hard, thus making my Dad mad because nothing is incontrol.   
> So here's the current chapter, and I hope you enjoy it and not allow this to make you day worse.  
> *Sighs* Sorry for the ranting, things have been interesting, Have a good day~  
> Dragonfairofberk

As the trio traveled out, following a map that they were provided by the council to reach the forest vale. Lucielle was sitting on Alcaeus’s back, watching the landscape passed by them. She had exchanged her skirts and awkward shirts for something more practical in a world that was a little more practical, leggings that would stave off loss of heat and getting scratched or fabric being caught on branches or thorns, a tunic that went to her knees that would keep her warm and make sure that she was comfortable. 

“Where to first?” She asked the two guardians, shifting in the saddle that Alcaeus wore on his back, Lucielle was grateful she knew how to ride a horse, because she was certain she would be in more pain than if she didn’t.

“Strife Gorge,” Said Ninos, hovering off the ground just slightly using his wings to allow him to keep up with Alceaus who was a centaur, “Pretty self-explaining, you pass through the gorge, you face the strife you have caused or received,” Explained Ninos.

“A gorge that makes you feel miserable,” said Lucielle with a groan, “Fantastic,” She said. 

“Not the worst you will see, but can leave people feeling terrible ,” says Alcaeus. 

“Duly noted,” said Lucielle, nodding her head.

As the trio was in silence as they traversed on, Lucielle allowed her thoughts to go this way and that, wondering about what drew her to this place, it wouldn’t be the first time since she came here that she questioned everything that has happened, and how it led to this. Okay not led this, but why was she feeling this pull towards the forest vale, but why here, in a world so deep in magic, that life could still continue even after living as a mortal. Those thoughts swirled around like an eddies in a river. 

“You know if you stay lost in thought, you might not truly escape the power of the gorge,’ Said Ninos, tapping his finger against her temple, telling her in his own way to focus.

“Alright,” she said, Clearing her head of the thoughts running around. 

The trio started to talk with one another, first as awkward small talk then deep conversation that involved the geological history of the otherworld.

“.... Is that Strife gorge?” Asked Lucielle, pointing to a red and fiery canyon, jagged in appearance like violent brush strokes in a painting about fire. 

Rivers flowed in golden streaks through the canyon, Strife Gorge looked strangely beautiful, fiery and passionate.

“That Strife Gorge,” Replies Ninos, nodding his head.

“It looks so strangely…. Beautiful,” She said, tilting her head to the side.

“It is deceptive,” Says Alcaeus, “Strife Gorge is meant to be alluring to reveal its ugly power,” He explained.

“Is there a way to not allow the gorge itself to cause strife?” asked Lucielle.

“No permanent solution,” Says Ninos.

“But there are a few methods that work,” Said Alcaeus.

“Good to know,” Said Lucielle.

“Well some might work for you,” Ninos said.

“Alright,” said Lucielle.

Grabbing three amulets from Alcaeus’s saddle bag, the stones in the amulet were Larimar,set in gold.

“These should help you not feel the effects of the gorge,” says Ninos as he puts the amulet on, and it glows a light blue. 

“Thanks,” Said Lucielle and she puts her pendant on.

Entering the gorge, Lucielle looked around at the crystalien stones, dripping like tears down cheeks of the emotionally hurt.

“Don’t look to the side, The mirror-like surface when it catches your gaze, will show you what brings strife to you,” says Alcaeus. Looking away from the reflections, instead looking forward, not focusing on either side.

As all three walked through the canyon, Lucielle saw Ninos look to the side for the briefest of moments, before swifty looking away, if slightly shaken. 

They manage to make it out of the canyon relatively fast, but Ninos looking ever so briefly into the gorge’s walls seem to mean that he still had something going on.

They made camp near a shimmering lake, deciding to take a break before they go farther.

“Hey, Are you okay?” Asked Lucielle, sitting next to Ninos, fire blazing softly.

“I’m fine,” Said the winged Guardian.

“You looked into the gorge for a brief moment, even though you are wearing the amulet,” Said Lucielle.

“I did,” Admits Ninos, “There is some strife that I face in my daily life. Being a guardian means everything to me,” Says Ninos, “But, there are some who are not kind to people like me.”

“What do you mean?” asked Lucielle.

“While I am an air guardian, I am also part Djinn, to some cultures, Djinn can be considered genies, but in my home, we are considered spirits or even demons,” Ninos looks into the fire, his copper eyes seem to take a gold tone.

“But it doesn’t make you a bad person?” She asked, switching from sitting on her knees to sitting on her hips, legs curled with her toes touching her bottom.

“No,” Said Ninos, shaking his head, “Just some people think it does,” He said, pulling his legs close to his chest.

“Well I think it doesn’t,” Said Lucielle, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You think so?” Asked Ninos, looking over at Lucielle.

“It’s a part of you, and makes you no different from anyone else,” She said, smiling.

“Thanks Luc,” Ninos said, a smile also coming to his lips.


	7. field of dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 899 words, Yeah!  
> Hi everyone, I hope your doing alright.  
> Things have been interesting and I need to try get my life in order.  
> See you again, A👋🏻

Alcaeus was one to not miss a detail, as an earth guardian and centaur to boot, so the fact that Lucielle, a simple human, and his best friend Ninos were bonding more as the journey continued. He didn’t miss the glances, the smiles, the touches, the laughter the duo shared when they spent time with one another.

They had been traveling for about two weeks, taking breaks in between to rest up, mostly for Lucielle, as she was very human, and couldn’t travel for a long time almost non-stop, another thing about humans that made the journey interesting.

Staying at a tavern that was close to the field of dreams, for more rest, Alcaeus was eating some stew that was average at best, not that good, but not that bad, but then again, people did have different tastes. 

The centaur Guardian watched as Ninos and Lucielle talked, At first is was the more talks they had when Lucielle had first came to the Otherworld, asking questions, explanations, the usual works, but as time went on the duo became more comfortable with one another, talking about their personal lives, dreams, and goals.

Alcaeus tried not to be jealous, but he could not help but be. His bond with the half Djinn had been grown with a lot of patience and effort, breaking down walls that were in place because of prejudice that would truly never leave the conscience of the guardians.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Said Luicelle, getting up from the table to do… something. Alcaeus waiting for Lucielle to get out of the sight.

“What’s going on with you?” Asked Alcaeus, a brow raised in question. 

“Nothing,” Replied Ninos, shaking his head.

“Something,” retorts Alcaues, making his friend look him dead in the eye.

“It's not anything,’ Ninos rebuttals, shaking his head, “Lucielle is kind and understanding,” He said.

“Is she?” Asked Alcaeus.

“Yes, she is,” Says Ninos, defending Lucielle, only for his eyes to widen, “Are you jealous?” He asked.

“What?” Alcaeus asked in surprise, voice raising in question, “No!” He denied. 

"You are," Says Ninos, "Why?" He asked. 

“It’s just….” Alcaues trails off, “ I work so hard to build a friendship, and then this girl comes out of nowhere and you both instantly connect like no problem,” Said Alcaus, admitting it was better to be honest now than later.

“Alcaeus…” Says Ninos, not knowing what to say.

“I’m going to go,” Said Alcaeus, standing up to his full height to leave.

“Alcaeus, wait,” Said Ninos, placing a hand on Alcaeus’s flank, causing the earth guardian to turn around.

“It’s just, I held on to my humanity for so long, being with someone who is human, or at least human that-” Ninos stops himself, looking down in shame. Alcaus sighs, and embraces his friend in a hug.

* * *

The next morning, The trio were off, Lucielle smiled, watching the two guardians talk, coming back to their old dynamic. Green eyes turned to the side, taking in every detail about the landscape itself from the occasional buildings to the almost picturesque fields, lakes, and more.

“I think we’re almost there,” Said Alcaeus.

“Really?” asked Ninos.

“Definitely,” Says Alcaeus, “As we get closer to the field of Dreams, everything will become a dream-like state,” Said Alcaeus.

“How do we get through then?” Asked Lucielle.

“We don’t,” Says Ninos simply, “We have to dream to get through,” He said.

“We just… Dream?” Asked Lucielle.

“Yep,” Replies Alcaeus.

“Alright then,” Says Lucielle.

The trio draw closer and closer to the field, until they are at the edge of the field, the power stronger than ever.

Dancing in their fields were shapes that didn’t take a single shape, but multiple, as if pulling from memory. Lucielle felt drawn to them, taking a step forward, someone pulls her back.

“Thanks.”

“We need to be careful,” Said Alcaeus.

“How ask?” Asked Lucielle.

“We need to use dreams to our advantage,” Says Ninos. Alcaeus and Lucielle nod in agreement.

Forming a plan that would work, the trio step into the field, and start to walk, imagining good and happy memories of times long forgotten or held dear that they never change.

Lucielle,Ninos, and Alcaeus manage to make it out of the field relatively in one piece.

“I must congratulate you,” Said a voice, causing the trio to turn around.

“Who are you?” Asked Lucielle.

“I am called Aisling, And I am the primordial of dreams,” A woman appears, dressed in a shimmer gown that hangs lifeless, dreams weaved throughout the cloth, on her head was a crown of feather,and around her neck were Jade,Diamond and other stones.

“Thank you lady dream,” says Alcaeus, bowing his head.

“You have proved something, but beware, the field of Muḻumaiyaṟṟa vaṇikam will not be so kind to you,” Said Ailsling.

“We understand,” Says Lucielle, stepping forward. The dream Guardian smiles and waves her hand, sparks of muted and pastel colors dancing in the air.

“Time to wake up,” She said.

* * *

Sitting up, the trio looked around, they were on the other side of the field, now clear as day with its colorful flowers, green grass and great distance.

“That was… a bomb diggity way,” Said Lucielle, shaking her head.

“That it was,” Agrees Alcaeus with a smile.

“C’mon,” Says Ninos, standing up, “We still have a long way to go,” he said, and the trio took off.


	8. The dancing tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extraverts may be good at socializing, but they are very inadequate at actually thinking and thinking in the long term of thing. Long live the introverts, they know the world better, and are not always what they seem.  
> *bows and walks way to read a book*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0X0sLw63KLU  
> Play this when it reads, "The opening of a song starts...

The trio deal with small threats, but nothing too big, and their next destination was quite a ways away. Alcaeus had allowed Lucielle to ride on his back, making the journey easy for her as she didn’t have to walk all the time. Ninos had taken to flying overhead,acting as a lookout for anything unusual. 

“I need a break,” Says Lucielle, leaning against Alcaeus’s back, her eyes dropped down.

“Are you that tired?” Asked Alcaeus with an amused look.

“What do you think?” Asked Lucielle sarcastically, earning a laugh from the Centaur Guardian and his companion.

“Well, the forest is still miles out, so it will take a while to get there, I don’t see anything wrong with taking a break for a bit,” Said Ninos.

“Brangi’s Tavern?” Asked Alcaeus, sharing a look with Ninos. The Winged guardian wears a look that said that he was considering.

“I don’t see why not,” he said with a smile after a moment.

“What’s Brangi’s Tavern?” Asked Lucielle, Only to see both smiled, like gleeful boys.

“Only the most musical tavern that will have you dancing all night,” Says Alcaeus, that gleeful smile still in place.

“Sounds interesting,” Says Lucielle, confused. Although she had learned much about the world, There were some things that were a little confusing, or completely new.

“You have never been to a party?” Asked Alcaeus, turning around, brown eyes widened in surprise.

“Well yes I have, but not like the tavern you described,” Lucielle shakes her head, “But I grew up in high society, parties are rather different, but even then, I hated them, rather I would sneak out with my brother to the garden or somewhere away from it all, I honestly would rather be in a lab working on something, then socialising with the frivolous apathetics of high society,” Lucielle explained, pulling a slight face at the thoughts of the parties she had been to, a show of money through beautiful gowns and suits, alcohol, and lots of gossip that make any person, even as quiet as she was, Lucielle hated the parties with a passion that could only be described as wanting to commit murder.

“You really hate those parties don’t you?” Asked Ninos, only fluttering a couple inches off the ground, his wings seeming to make him levitate despite the very subtle wing movements.

“Of course, It’s a party to just show off and chat,” retorts, her pitch taking a hint of accent, “No one cares that helping people would be so better if they actually think about it the long term, and not gossiping about so and so is going to make things easier, no!” She exclaims, going into a tirade about being outgoing makes things easier, but makes people stupider and stupider, not to think of the finer points of life and just taking risks that will put you in more debt than necessary and might as well destroy your reputation and efforts they should make into think before they act.

“Well, I hope this will be enjoyable,” Says Ninos, after hearing Lucielle rant for five minutes.

“Well we have to wait and see,”She said with a smirk..

“You’re interesting,” Alcaeus mentioned.

“Well,” Said Lucielle, smirk still in place, “I am one of a kind in personality,” She said.

“Oh My sentinel,” Said Ninos, his face twisted in laughter, “you are so interesting,” he said.

“Why thank you,” Says Lucielle with a smile making her way across her face, earning a shake of the head from Alcaeus.

“I can see Brangi’s Tavern up ahead,” Says Ninos, pointing to a large hall like building, simplistic in building, but grand in a certain way in the size, as they got closer, Lucielle could see small details like shields,swords,spears, and weapons that decorated the building.

“Woah…” Lucielle’s amazement is shown in her face, her eyes sparkling with awe.

“Amazing isn't?” Asked Alcaeus, Watching admiration appear on Ninos’s face as he stares at the mortal.

Lucielle nods, still speechless as the building before.

“Want to head inside?” Asked Ninos, and Lucielle nods again.

As the trio approaches the building, Lucielle takes every detail in, the gleam of metal, the vibrant paint, the used and polished look of the weapons and the structure of the building.

Upon entering however, the site inside that greets them is even more impressive to one of the three-party group. Guardians and mythical beings were spread out in the homy room, A large fire was lit, serves were animal in appearance, the wood was a dark oak, shields also hung in the interior, fire light from torches are reflected off the metal in the shields.

“Welcome travelers,” A booming voice greeted them, the man standing before them was dressed in wool, fur and leather, dark hair the color of raven feathers, and eyes like whittled wood of a beam of a longhouse, his features looked to be carved from a glacier by the sunlight.

“How may I help you?” He asked, arms folded.

“Hello,” Greeted both guardians, nodding their heads as a sign of respect, Lucielle does a shorter one, invisible to anyone who is not really paying attention.

“We were wondering if we can have a place to stay for the night, along with food,” Said Alcaeus.

“That I can provide travelers,” Saids the man.

“Thank you, master Brangi,” says both guardians, nodding their heads. The owner, Brangi, nods in return, and leaves.

The trio head to a table near the back, close to the fire, they start to talk, deep conversations instead of small talks. Food is brought over and they eat, mostly silent except for the noise of the tavern.

Sounds of string instruments and drums start to play and the opening of a song starts, People stand and push tables to make a dance floor, Lucielle and her two friends watch the opening, watching as people dance with a fluid grace as if they were spirits of wind.

“Want to dance?” Asked Ninos, stepping up from his seat, and held out his hand for Lucielle.

“I don’t see why not,” Says Lucielle, taking the Guardian’s hand, and is pulled up from her seat. They join the dance, Lucielle’s surprise at how free the dance felt, seem to allow her stiff movements to fall away and dance as if she was a child, wild and free. 

Ninos seemed to be enthralled with her free spirited, watching Lucielle dance like she had no care in the world, moving tandem with the other dancers, Ninos couldn’t help the smile that seemed to find it’s way on his face as the music flowed like a stream.

The dance came to a close, Lucielle in Ninos’s arms, their faces flushed from the effort of dancing, glowing in the fire light. Both look into the other’s eyes, and see passion and joy, without thinking, Ninos brushes a loose strand of hair from Lucielle’s face, Lucielle’s face becoming softer as she leans into his touch.

“Alright you two love birds, it’s time to rest,” Said Alcaeus, watching as both pushed away from one another and blush.

The trio head up to their quarters, home and nice, not like brackets, but like romes that seem to catch a person’s soul in the room they were staying in for only a short time. The trio find themselves talking once more, Lucielle and Ninos, sitting close to one another, leaning against one another. 

They talk late into the evening, making plans for what to and what has to be done the next few days, along with their next destination, before turning in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Kingdom dance, that belong to DIsney and Alan Menken, I just own the world of my characters.  
> Stay safe and have a good day.  
> Dragonfair of Berk


	9. minor technicalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are kidnapped from Ninos's past, when secrets threatened to spill, Lucielle help her friends this time, and a lot more is revealed.

If things had to go bad, they had to. Leaving Brangi’s Tavern the morning after, The trio left, re-energized and ready to face the challenges of their adventure. 

Traveling down the road they were on, Lucielle was taking in everything, something she often did on the journey, the landscape of the otherworld clear and bright as a painting brought to life. But she noticed something in the corner in her eye.

“What was that?” She asked herself, looking again, waiting to see the black… thing that flashed by.

“Did you see that?” She asked the guardians.

“See what?” asked Alcaeus, following her line of sight.

“I thought I saw something, hiding in the trees,” Said Lucielle, pointing in the general direction of where she saw at the edge of the forest that they were passing.

“I don’t see anything,’ says Alcaeus and Ninos nods his head.

“Well I did,” Says Lucielle, “ and I can say that because it’s following us,” She said.

“It’s not following us Lu- auh!” Ninos begins to say, only to be tied by his wings. Chaos befalls them, Alcaeus is swiftly taken down by surprise, fighting against his restraints, only to be bound by his legs, and Lucielle was knocked unconscious by the mysterious people.

“-icelle… p…. Wa…. you mi…ussion,” Lucielle could hear Alcaeus speaking, but with everything going in and out like a projector long out of date, images mottled.

Lucielle opened her eyes, everything was dark, dimly lit with natural and created light. Sitting up, Lucielle could hear the clanking of chains, the cell was small, nothing too big, with a small window above her that was barred, and a few simple things.

“Lucielle,” Says Alcaeus relieved, he was missing his armor, and his black hair was a mess, his eyes were full of worry and arms bound in shackles that were connected to each other, “Are you alright?” He asked with worry. 

“I’m fine,” She said, knowing that she also had macticals around her wrist with the weight on them, “And I was right,” She said in tone that said ‘I-told-you-so,’ and Alcaeus rolls his eyes, an admittance that the girl was right.

“But where are we?” asked Lucielle, standing up and looking through the window.

“I must admit,” Says Alcaeus, “I have no idea,” He said, looking around the cell, “Ninos would know… I think, but I know not where he is,” he said.

“Wonderful,” Says Lucielle bitingly, “Seperated and no idea where we are,” She said. Alcaeus decided to keep his mouth shut, if the Virginian was annoyed, best to keep his mouth shut to avoid becoming an even bigger target of her words. Choosing to go into a corner of the cell, Alcaeus kneels, his equine legs folding under his second torso, crossing his arms, Alcaeus watches the door.

After what felt like hours, Alcaeus’s ears pick up the sound of footsteps, hissing to Lucielle to stop.

Two people enter the cell, opening the door to allow more light in,

The first was blue with black markings, black and gold eyes, and dark hair braided away from the face, dressed in loose clothing of yellows and greens.

The second was grey skinned with lighter colored markings, white hair and horns, she wore a more revealing outfit to show scales covering her body.

"Looks as if our little bird has some friends now," says the grey skinned… Jinn.

“Who are you?” Asks Alcaeus, standing in front of Lucielle.

“I am called Ashurnasirpal,” Says the blue skinned Jinn.

“And I am Zakatu,” Says the grey skinned Jinn.

“What do you want from us?” Asked Alcaeus, his body ready to fight.

“Oh not much,” Says Zakatu, waving her hand, water vapor trailing in her hand, “Mostly we just want to make sure our little Red footed falcon was all well,” The way Zakatu said the words, her evil smile, From little Ninos had told Lucielle about his kind, Jinn were much like humans as they could vary depending on they acted.

“What does Ninos have to do with this?” Asked Lucielle feeling dread crept down her throat into her stomach and settling into a pit.

“Well  _ Mortal, _ ” Sneers Ashurnasirpal, “Ninos was once part of our group of thieves, So we thought, since we saw you passing by, why not see how he is doing.”

Lucielle felt fear pool at her feet and work its way up her body.

Smoke curled like a serpent around her body, out of the corner of her eye, She saw Alcaeus struggle against the smoke, she hears the shackles fall to the floor in a harsh clatter.

Ashurnasirpal tugs both forward, Lucielle near stumbles, but is quick to right herself. Alcaeus was walking slower, his long legs could put him miles ahead, but he is forced to walk more slowly by his bindings and the jinn seem to find it amusing.

The jinn leads them to a circular cell, Ninos’s arms and wings draped in chains.

“Ninos!” Exclaims Lucielle, causing the guardian to look up, before glaring at their captors.

“What do you want?” he asked with a sneer, his chains clinking slightly.

“Oh dear Ninos, can’t old friends greet each other?” Zakatu asked innocently.

“Considering your friends beat me up, not really,” replies Ninos, keeping a straight face. 

Ashurnasirpal and Zakatu sneer and Zakatu storms forward, her nails becoming claws, raking then against Ninos’s cheek.

“You insolent child,” She hissed, grabbing him by the chin, “You were the best among us, now look at you, dressed as a ‘honorable warrior’”Ashurnasirpal says honorable warrior venomously.

“You and your sister were abandoned, Children of a Jinn and Aurae, born of smoke and air, fire rewoken once more," says Ashurnasirpal, "You and your sister, Bruria, we took you in, raised you, and worked with us, only for your mentor, Bereket, showed you how good being a guardian wa, that you took off and left us!” Exclaims Zakatu.

“Are you mad I left?” Asked Ninos, his eyes glowing an eerie green jade, “If I didn’t do something you want, you beat me, You people would leer after my sister, Bereket gave me life that I could be free of the pain you brought to me!” Shouts Ninos, waves of magical energy rushing from his form like a sun rise, chains break and clatter to the floor, Ninos’s dark hair whips in the wind as he glares at his…. Old friends? Lucielle watches with trepidation as Ninos’s eyes return to their copper coloring, he looks over at Alcaeus and herself.

“Lets go,” He said, and using his magic, he breaks a hole into the roof and flies off, Alcaeus and Lucielle look at each other, Lucielle climbs on the centaur’s back and Alcaeus takes off, looking for his friend.

Hearing the flap of wings, using Kuskoy to gain his friends attention, Ninos spirals downwards and flutters next to them.

“Are you alright my friend?” Asked Alcaues, worry evident in his voice.

“I’m fine,” Says Ninos stiffly, Lucielle doesn’t look convinced, but chooses to not say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left guys a bit on a cliffhanger, don't worry, will know the whole of Ninos's past along with Alcaeus's.  
> I'm sorry I haven't been writing for sometime, I have been busy with school and my homelife is not as quiet as one might think.  
> Nanowrimo is almost over, and thanksgiving is coming up.  
> So to anyone in the united states and all over the world, Happy thanksgiving, stay safe.  
> Dragon


	10. Origins made known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcaeus and Ninos reveal their past.

After the run in with the jinn, Lucielle noticed that her two companions had grown quiet as they got further along. Ninos and Alcaeus would speak in their native tongues so that she wouldn’t understand what they were saying, but she was persistent in learning anything, so she tried.

It was about the second week into the forest of La Lloron, Lucielle decided to put her plan into action.

The had set up camp at the river Mnemosyne, a fire burning as day to turned to night, as usual, it was quiet that you could only hear the sound of water rushing down stream, the birds singing their final song for the even before going to sleep, the rustle of Ninos’s wings as he moved, and the gentle breeze. Lucielle smoothed her pants, a habit she often did to prepare herself for when she did something.

“You both have been quiet,” She said, her voice surprising both.

“Really?” asks Alcaeus in faux surprise, Ninos elbowing him in the arm.

“Yes,” Says Lucielle, seriously leaking into her voice, “Ever since we met Ninos' old friends, you both have shrunk in on yourselves," Lucielle points out, crossing her arms, a brow raised in question.

Both boys looked at one another, their eyes arguing with one another of what to do, before becoming silent and facing her once more.

“Alright,” Says Alcaeus, “We’ll tell you our stories,” He explained.

Ninos starts first, He was born in the city of Nineveh in 706 B.C near the Tigris river to half Aurae mother who moved from the island of Crete and a jinn who was enraptured with her. Because his mother was half Aurae, She could interact with the mythical world , but also was born with the sight. She saw his father wandering around, cloaked in shadow. She had befriended him, showing kindness, despite the fact they were opposites, Ninos' mother was half creten, and although it was nice, She was also half assyrian and felk as she had belonged in Nineveh. They would exchange Jasmine flowers, a sort of vow that represented their love, and soon they married, having him in the early spring, and his sister in 708 B.C. 

Ninos didn't always look like this, he got his wings after he had died, Ninos lived a pretty normal life, as far as he could remember, until he was killed and reborn in the Otherworld, making him a full-blooded Aurae and Jinn hybrid. He lived a quiet life with his reborn family, only for something strange to happen. Ninos and his sister lived on the streets for time, before being taken in by Zukata and Ashurnasirpal, becoming part of their group of thieves, This when he felt darkness grow in his soul, making him unaware of what was happening.

When he was twelve,Bereket, son of Nidarm raided the hideout and took Ninos under his wing, teaching him how to use his magic and powers. It had changed everything Ninos had learned as a thief. It took time to get where he was now, a lot of effort and learning to deal with who he was. He became a guardian at the age nineteen.

Alcaeus was born a guardian, He could trace his living relatives to Magnesia. He lived with his kinsmen, the centaur had spent most of his life training to be the best guardian that would come to train with the guardian's glen. It was not an easy place to get in, it required you to make some sacrifices and make choices you wouldn't be proud of. Alcaeus could remember struggling a lot through the training and wanting to simply give up and leave.

His mentor, a kindly cypriot centaur named Hagne, teaching him how to fight and to use his unique form in battle.

Hagne had helped lift him from his low worth and become the best, graduating as a powerful guardian.

Both boys had met after they finished their training and had become close friends, working together for many years on many missions and assignments.

“I know what it is like to feel worthless and unsure,” Says Lucielle, standing from her spot and walking around the fire to kneel in front of her friends.

“In my world, I may be a great inventor, but I’m a woman, and I shouldn’t be in the industry for fear I can’t have children or I may inspire woman to rise up,” she said, an amused smile making its way on her face, “I know for a fact I had to work hard, My brother Ryan being my biggest support,” She places a hand on each of the guardians’ own, “I’ve come this far in my career, I wished to never take responsibility, but I know I must, I made this choice to look for answer, and I hurt you both in some way, and I’m sorry,” She said, Lucielle’s eyes holding sadness.   
“It’s alright,” Says Alcaeus, placing a hand on the mortal’s shoulder, “Things are just happening, we suggested it, you’re acting on hypothesis,” Alcaeus admits.

“But we’re friends,” Says Ninos, placing a hand on both of his friend’s shoulders, “And sometimes we make mistakes, but you have us to show you how our world works, and you have been great,” He said with a slight smile on his face.

The trio, now with the burdened lessened, sleep soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is all over the place, but it is ridiculous and I am try my best.  
> Well, see you guys soon.  
> Dragon


	11. A clue in a direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enter the forest of weeping, and when the reach the clearing, the are greeted by Ryan.

Lucielle was positive that things had been leading them to la lloron bosque.

“I’m pretty sure the forest is either trying to get us to go in the direction of La Lloron bosque, or trying to get us away,” Says Lucielle, following the direction the branches were pointing.

Alcaeus picks her up and places her on his back, Lucielle instinctively wrapping her arms around his waist.

“You’re not wrong, but there is a way to get to La Lloron bosque and that is going the opposite of the plants,” Says Alcaeus.

“And this is a good reason to befriend a centaur,” Says Ninos, only for Alcaues to try to swat at him.

“Not all centaurs are good trackers, Ninos,” Says Alcaeus as he follows the forest, pointing away from the forest of cries, Ninos rolls his eyes and follows after them.

The trio walked in silence, the only sound permeating the air was the sound of crows and ravens and vultures cawing in the trees as they got closer to the forest of crying.

The forest seems to grow darker and darker, not in the scene of loss of light, but more a loss of color and vibrancy.

But in the distance, they enter a clearing to see another forest, reminding Lucielle of a graveyard.

All three look to one another, Lucielle the most nervous, entering the forest, they are shrouded in grieving darkness, one that seems to radiate sadness through the forest itself with its wilting trees and generally dark appearance.

The guardians are alert, Lucielle made herself smaller, pressing against the earth guardian’s back. Ninos cups his hand and whispers an incantation in his hand, a small lapis fire glowing softly from his cupped hands.

Women is white dresses appear, long dark obstructing their faces, clawed hands stretched out and cried out for their children. Lucielle covered her ears, hoping to drown out the cries that came from the lips of mothers that seemed to cry for vengeance and grief and guilt that will never be satisfied. 

“How can you both stand this?” asked Lucielle in a whisper. Both guardians looked at one another before Ninos spoke in a soft voice.

“We don’t,” He said in a soft voice, “We bring people into your world, and bring them out of the world, their cries of despair do hurt us, but I guess we have learned to not just to ignore it, but we learn to accept them , it is after all, our job to keep the peace, to keep the balance of life of and death, there’s really nothing we can to help those who passed no matter who they are,” says Ninos.

“Alright,” Whispers Lucielle with a nod.

Light, bright, white light seemed to gleam through the crying darkness, bringing a certain comfort, Lucielle looked up, shielding her eyes with her hand, the light was a salvation for their seemingly endless journey through the forest, a light at the end of the tunnel.

They entered a clearing, full of life, green grass, and leaves on young bark, flowers dotted the small clearing and a crystal larimar lake glittered in the light of the sun.

“Hello little sister,” said a familiar voice. Lucielle looked up in surprise, for standing before was her brother, peridot eyes and dark brown hair that was styled back, his features were calm, ageless, dressed in the suit he was buried in.

“Ryan,” Says Lucielle, her hands flying to her mouth. Ryan smiles, and opens his arm.

“Hello Lula,” says Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the clunkiness of the story, but I have a chapter or so to go.  
> Also, yes, A little magic from Ninos.  
> Happy holidays everyone, and merry christmas.  
> Dragon


	12. Hellos, goodbyes, and not what it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille is reunited with her brother and learns the story behind the advice given to her.

Lucielle’s eyes started to tear up, seeing her brother for the first time since his death alive, and okay, She felt elated joy.

‘Ryan,” She cries, running forward to embrace her brother. Ryan opens his arms and she can feel him, his warmth, the strength he held in his arms. Lucielle cried for what felt like hours into her brother’s chest, his fingers brushing through her hair in comfort, speaking softly as they were reunited. 

Lucielle’s brother spoke soothing nothings, but it didn’t matter, they were united.

‘Sister, what are you doing here?’ asked Ryan, stepping back and looking her up and down.

‘Well…’ Lucielle trails, she pulls the locket from her bag, she hadn't worn sense it nearly got stolen on the journey, ‘I also wanted to say goodbye,’ she said.

Ryan smiles, taking the locket, he runs his fingers over the engraved willow, the smooth edges of the round locket, with the family crest on the back. Opening the locket, Ryan runs his along the engraved saying and the photo of him, her best friend.

‘I wanted to give you this for your birthday, before i left Richmond,’ says Ryan, a sparkle in his eyes as he looked at the locket.

‘But the strike happened,’ says Lucielle, causing both siblings to wince.

‘I’m so sorry Luci,’ says Ryan, cupping her cheek.

‘I understand,’ says Lucielle, placing a hand over her brother’s hand, ‘you can predict everything,’ she said, a sad smile gracing her face.

‘But what did you be by “ _ Remember, things might not seem easy or what they seem, you always stay true to yourself, no matter who you are,”  _ What did you mean by that?’ asked Lucielle.

‘Remember my friend, James?’ asked Ryan, Lucielle nods.

‘Well, James and I always had a unique relationship, Childhood friends and all that,’ says Ryan. Lucielle smiles, she remembered James, how could she not, James Kay Jerom son of a merchant and baroness, James was an interesting boy, smarter than most, quirky and just plain dapper the best of days and just plain shrewd on the worst of them. Both boys had been thick as thieves until they had a fight that broke the camel’s back.

‘Lu, I overreacted when he said he…’ Lucielle’s brother stopped for a moment, ‘When he said that he could never love anyone else, I never believed him, I asked him if he was lying…. He didn’t,’ says Ryan, tears falling from his eyes.

‘That was the piece of advice he gave me, things are never easy, no matter where we are, our circumstances will affect us, So we have to stay true to ourselves, no matter what, because the world will change everyday, I wanted to pass on the advice to you, so you won’t make the same mistakes I have made, I wanted you to be happy, aware of how different every person is, but happy, I spent the rest of my life fighting for causes to forgive myself, trying to right some great wrong that is taught by parents,” Admits Ryan , holding her hands in a delicate hold.

‘Oh brother mine,’ says Lucielle, hugging her brother, ‘You taught me more about kindness than anyone else I knew, yes we had our disagreements, but let us be honest, siblings disagree on a lot of things, besides, you had other obligations, and you were trying your best,’ says Lucielle, earning a groan from her brother. Looking down at their joined hands, Ryan was fading.

‘Goodbye little sister,’ says Ryan, placing the locket around her neck as he continued to become more transparent.

‘Goodbye,Ryry,’ says Lucielle, hugging her brother, only to collapse as he faded, sent to the afterlife. Ninos and Alceaus hugged the sobbing teen.

‘Let’s get you home,’ says Ninos, helping the sad, but grieving Lucielle rise, she nods. Ninos waves his hands into a circular motion and a swirling vortex appears.

‘I’m going to miss you guys,’ says Lucielle with a small smile.

‘Us too,’ says Alceaus embracing the human once more. Lucielle walks towards the portal, looking to Alcaeus then Ninos, she waves goodbye and disappears through the portal.

* * *

Sitting up, Lucielle realizes she is back in the, her hands goes to her neck, where she feels the locket’s chain and pendant against her neck.

‘ _ So I did travel to another world,’ _ Thought Lucielle with a smile. Standing up and whipping her skirt down, Lucielle rose and headed back to the house.

Talking with her parents, Lucielle smoothed some things, creating a compromise with her parents, she get her career settled first, then she will marry.

Time passed, Lucielle became a successful inventor and activist against prejudice. But her experience with the Otherworld and interaction with mythical creatures in her world taught her much.

Lucielle was twenty when she met her suitor her parents thought was right for her, she was twenty when she met her friends once more.

Lucielle had been shocked, annoyed, curious, elated, and more at being reunited with her friends, even if it was for the time here on earth.

There were threats of Lucielle throwing both a mortal Alceaus and Ninos in the James river, that thankfully never happened, but they still happened once in a while.

The trio were happy to be reunited and go on adventures here on earth and they lived happily till they reunited as guardians, old and new friends joining them also.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ending, but this was fun to write, I hope you all enjoyed and enjoy the New year as much as possible.  
> Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter to the story. We meet some people that Lucielle will become closer in the story.  
> I'm apologizing in advance for updates going to hectic, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Stay safe, and have a good day.  
> DFoB


End file.
